Their Love
by narutoniue
Summary: A short story of lemons for Boruto and Sarada. What happens when Boruto and Sarada let years of their unsaid desires unleashed? My first in depth romance story, so feedback is appreciated.


I realize I have not added anything with my other Boruto fanfic. I apologize, but I am having a writers block with it. So here is a little something that popped into my head this morning. I admit I am a Boruto x Sarada shipper, so this is an (ideally) short story of the start to their relationship/romance. While I mention it in the first chapter, they are around 16 years old. Rated M for lemons.

 **Chapter 1**

"Good job, team," Konohamaru-sensei told his students. They had just completed a multi-day mission, and arrived back in Konoha. It was already night, and the stars were out. Not that they were as easy to see since Konohagure became more of a metropolitan hub.

"Thank you, Konohamaru-sensei," Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha and Mitsuki said in unison.

"Alright, I'll see you guys soon," Konohamaru-sensei waved as he headed off.

"Man, I'm exhausted. I can't wait to get in my bed. I really hate missions where we end up camping the entire time," Boruto stated.

"At least we get to see the stars. It's impossible here in the village," Sarada argued back.

"Well, I'm heading home," Mitsuki headed off a potential argument. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Mitsuki."

"I guess I'll head home too," Sarada stated.

"Hey, wait," Boruto grabbed Sarada's arm. "It's late. I'll walk you home."

Sarada blushed, but she held her pride. "I could easily obliterate anyone if they tried anything." Sarada was as scary as her mother when it came to physical attacks, possibly even stronger.

"Yeah, yeah, c'mon let's go," Boruto tugged Sarada along.

As they walked toward the Uchiha household, Sarada glanced at Boruto. He was no longer shorter than her, like when they were 12. At 16 years old, he had matured. While he shared his father blonde hair and blue eyes, his face shape was softer like his mother's. He had a bit of a boyish look to him, but the kind that was attractive. In short, it made a lot of girls swoon in their village. Sarada would be lying to herself if she said it didn't make her a bit jealous. Boruto never pushed them away, and accepted all their flirtations with ease. Though, as far as she knew, Boruto wasn't dating anyone, but he hadn't committed to anything that resembled a relationship either.

They reached the front steps of the Uchiha home.

"I hope you have a good night," Boruto stated.

"Wait," Sarada as the one to stop him this time. "If you aren't too tired, I'll offer you something to drink as thanks for walking me home?"

Boruto looked briefly surprised, but then nodded in agreement. "Sure, I'll stop in for a bit."

"Ojama shi-," Boruto began before noticing the house was empty. "Where is everyone?"

"Papa is currently away on a mission, like usual. Mama has been helping out with the hospital a lot lately, since they are working on training some new medical ninja. She's been doing a lot of overnight shifts."

"Ah," Boruto nodded.

They headed into the kitchen, and Sarada started the hot water dispenser for tea.

"Oh!" Sarada suddenly remembered. "Boruto, I have that scarf you loaned me from before that I washed. Let me get it before I forget."

"Ok, sure."

Sarada headed upstairs to her bedroom to retrieve the scarf she left on her desk.

"Your room hasn't changed that much," Boruto commented, standing at the doorway.

Sarada turned red. "Boruto, get out of my bedroom."

"Ha? I'm not even in it – well maybe half of my foot is. Why are you so embarrassed anyway? I've been in your room before."

That was true, but that was when they were kids, and there weren't…other intentions.

Boruto sighed, and walked in, sitting down on Sarada's bed. "Beds are so much more comfortable to sleep on. I'm gonna tell my old man that we better get a mission next time that we can stay at some hotel or inn."

"Boruto!" Sarada was nearly as red as a tomato now. "Get out!"

"Geez, I'm just carrying on a conversation. Why are you getting so flustered, Sarada?!" Boruto stood up, a bit annoyed.

"You just don't understand," Sarada muttered.

Was it her pride that got in her way? She admittedly had liked Boruto since they were kids. She thought he was incredibly nice, being such a nice son to his mom and a caring older brother to Himawari. And his blue eyes always drew her in. But they grew up together, meaning they were friends more than anything else. Like brother and sister. She doubted Boruto saw it any other way.

Boruto looked at Sarada. One could mistake her for being pissed off if she wasn't smiling, but Sarada had become pretty over the years. She still kept her hair short and insisted on wearing glasses, but her facial features became more delicate. Boruto had to admit, she looked especially cute when she blushed. However, he felt like he would face the wrath of Sasuke and Sakura if he even thought of her in any way beyond friendship. And that admittedly scared him.

Boruto walked up to Sarada. Perhaps if she also had feelings for him, her parents would be more okay with the idea of their daughter dating him. Not that they held any ill feelings toward him, but he heard the stories of when his old man pissed Sakura off. Boruto decided to take a chance.

"Sarada." He was standing right in front of her. There were only a few inches separating them. He decided to play it safe, since he knew he could face Sarada's wrath if he was wrong. "Have you thought about dating anyone?"

 _Wait, what?_ Sarada couldn't react at first, mainly due to shock. She felt the heat spreading across her cheeks and didn't look Boruto in the eye. "Why are you asking that?"

Boruto's eyes narrowed. "Why are you avoiding eye contact with me, Sarada?"

"N-no reason," Sarada tried to slow the beating of her heart. She slowly lifted her eyes up to meet Boruto's. _Oh god, he's close. Damn, why does he look so hot right now? This is dangerous. He might pick up on my feelings._

"Sarada," Boruto leaned over, bringing his mouth closer to her ear. Sarada could feel the heat of his breath on her skin. Not that she didn't dream about it, but this was real.

"What do you think of me?" Boruto whispered in her ear.

Sarada let her pride take over. Careful to not use her full strength, she pushed Boruto away. "Stop being a playboy. I'm not one of your fangirls." She retorted, angry.

Boruto had an unreadable expression on his face, though there was slight hints of anger. "Do you think I get this close to any girl, Sarada? Seriously?"

"Well, maybe, yeah! I see you with your fanclub all the time!"

"Do you think I honestly want that? All those girls hanging around me? No! I have to be polite to them since I'm the Hokage's son!" Boruto yelled. Suddenly he was in front of her again, and had quickly pinned her arms down by her side. "I –," he started. "Just forget it." Boruto let go of Sarada's wrists.

"You what?" Sarada wasn't going to let this slide.

Suddenly Boruto's mouth were on hers. Sarada felt an electric jolt through her entire body. How often had she dreamed of this? But nothing compared to it happening as it was right here and now. She didn't push him away. She had wanted this.

Boruto slowly lifted his face away. "I love you, Sarada. There isn't anyone else."

Sarada was in shock. Then she slowly processed what was just said. And she turned red again. "Boruto, I-I always loved you." She looked at his eyes. At first there was some hesitation, then acceptance of her words. He smiled a slightly embarrassed grin.

"I admit, I was scared of telling you. Well, partly because I was worried you would reject me with some scary punch." Boruto grinned.

"Eeeeeh?" Sarada was horrified. But it did make sense, to some degree.

Boruto face was slightly red. "Well, I'm happy I told you now." His eyes widened. "Ah, the tea water…" He started to head toward the door, when suddenly he felt himself flying. He landed on the bed. Before he could register what was the cause, the bedroom door slammed shut, and Sarada was on top of him.

"Sarada, um, what are you.." Boruto stuttered, his face beet red.

Sarada slowly traced a finger along his jawline, then down his chest to his waistband of his pants. Boruto's breathing quickened. _Whoa, whoa, isn't she moving a bit fast?_

"Boruto, I always loved you." Sarada stated, removing her glasses. "And I also have had many dreams of the day when you told me you loved me. I have no plans on being like my mother, who didn't get her first kiss until she was 19."

Boruto hesistated. Not that he didn't want to go that route with Sarada – he certainly had his own desires burning inside. He also wanted to proceed the right way in this relationship. "Sarada, don't you think we should, perhaps do some classical date stuff first? Um, get to know each other?"

Sarada snorted. "Boruto, we grew up together. What is there that we really don't know about each other?"

 _Well, if you put it that way, it's true._ Boruto mentally agreed.

Sarada lowered her head, and brought her lips within millimeters of Boruto's neck. "I know you agree with me." She planted her lips on the sensitive part of his neck, first a trail of feathery light kisses, then she began gently sucking.

Boruto groaned. "Sarada, that…" He didn't have experience with this kind of intimacy, but he could tell, this was going to get him turned on very quickly. Reaching for her head, he gently redirected it so their mouths met. That would be safer for now.

The two fought for dominance with their tongues. Sarada nibbled gently on Boruto lower lip, before soothing the hurt by sucking gently. Neither of them wanted to admit it til now, but each had incredibly erotic dreams of each other. Boruto couldn't help but start to move his hands over Sarada's body. Not many curves, given the fitness needed for a ninja, but still equally desirable. Boruto unzipped Sarada's top, allowing him access to the bandages wrapped around her chest. In a quick movement, he ripped them open, freeing her firm breasts. He began to massage them, carefully rubbing his thumbs around her nipples. Sarada gasped in pleasure, and Boruto took the opportunity to flip them over, so he was on top. Sarada looked up, her eyes filled with desire and surprise.

"Did you really think I would let you be the dominant one?" Boruto smirked.

 **Author's notes:** Ok, so I honestly never wrote a lemon before, so I decided to stop here for now to properly study up good lemon writing, if they makes any sense. I figured that since Boruto and Sarada have a habit of arguing about who is right, this would also play out in their love-making. I also am aware that usually for the yaoi Naruto x Sasuke pairings, Sasuke is the dominant one, so I wanted to do a bit of role reversal with their kids. I don't think this story overall will be very long, unless you all like the future lemon stuff. I guess how much I write will depend on your feedback.


End file.
